Bloodlust and Petticoats: Handcuffs and Candlewax
by LadyArn
Summary: Will and Grell have moved away from London, but nothing is ever as easy as it sounds. The world has changed over the years, and society - and it's standards - have followed suit. Rating increased due to sensitive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hey! This is the trial chapter for the Sequel to Bloodlust and Petticoats. Still doesn't have a real name yet, so I'll be working on that along with the actual fic. Thanks for all the support on the first one, and thanks to eeryone who encouraged me with this!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns this, not meeeee...**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Yorkshire, Mr Spears." The shinigami in front of William T. Spears smiled over the rim of his glasses. "Hopefully, it'll be somewhat more peaceful than your London posting."<p>

"Yes Sir." Will nodded curtly.

"I see on your files that you have actually refused our transfer requests before. May I ask what it was that made you change your mind?" Will thought about it seriously. He couldn't exactly tell his new boss the truth – that he'd refused the transfer to a better paid job in order to stay with his emotionally-unhinged, mentally-unbalanced, masochistic, cross-dresser boyfriend of over a century.

"Personal reasons, Sir." Better than no answer at all, he supposed.

"Oh, please, we're not so formal here." His superior waved. "Jim, call me Jim." Will frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Almost two centuries of habit is hard to break, Sir." Jim blinked.

"That's rather a long time to be on the job, Mr Spears. Many shinigami have given up by then, or moved to a higher station. Impressive that you've kept a level head this long." Will nodded once, but kept his mouth shut, already regretting agreeing to the move. A boss who enjoyed being friendly with his employees was _not_ what he expected, or what he wanted.

"I had a very good stabilising influence, Sir." Any stress or potential breakdowns could be averted by a more _vigorous_ session with a whip, they'd found. "If I may, Sir, I should go and meet the workers." Jim waved him out, and Will fought down the urge to sneer.

"Oh, yes, Spears!" Will turned back, schooling his expression. "There's another new transfer in your division. One Miss Grell Sutcliff. She started about a week ago." Jim frowned. "Unusual name. That one that will draw attention around here." Grell had been under investigation during the Yorkshire Ripper case, after someone had jokingly pointed out the similarities. The Bosses in London hadn't found it funny.

"You arrogant, misogynistic, boorish pig!" A familiar voice shrieked. "Get your hands off her!" Grell was already causing trouble, it seemed. Jim waded in, and tore the brunet shinigami away from the redhead and the young woman he was defending.

"That's enough, that's enough." Jim insisted. "Miss Sutcliff, Miss Tyler, Mr Evans. Please, you are in a work place, kindly act like it. A professional and responsible attitude must be maintained. Especially in front of your new boss." That caught their attention. "Mr William Spears, newly arrived from London. Play nice, Ladies and Gents." With that, and with the air of one who assumes he will be obeyed, Jim disappeared back into his office.

Will was settled behind his new desk within an hour, already disgusted by the amount of paperwork his predecessor had allowed to accumulate. Over the last week, however, Grell had been getting to know his new co-workers, and had already settled himself neatly into the centre of an ongoing web of gossip. Since he'd been able to claim Body Dysmorphia, Grell had insisted that all of his official paperwork was changed to reflect his new 'female' status. The other shinigami in the Yorkshire Division were introduced to Miss Grell Sutcliff, and as far as he was concerned, would never know otherwise.

"Hey honey!" The plump brunette perched on the edge of Grell's desk, that pretty smile that meant she had new gossip to share flashing at the redhead. Rebecca had been on the division for ten years, and took care of all the new girls until they'd settled in. "You heard about the new boss man yet?"

"William T. Spears? A little." Grell demurred. "Just met him actually."

"Oh." Rebecca pouted. "So I guess you don't want the dirt I've dug up, then?" Grell smiled, fangs glinting between painted lips.

"When have you ever known me to say no? Spill it." He chirped.

"Well." She leant down, giving him a view down her blouse any other man would have appreciated. "Just between us girls, I wouldn't be left alone with him for too long, if I were you." Grell quirked an eyebrow. "I heard that he had a bit of a _history_ with women at his old division. I don't know where he came from, or who the women were, but I've heard rumours."

"Oh quit beating around the bush, Rebecca!" Grell groaned, dropping his forehead to the desk. His supervisor laughed.

"Apparently some women he was _involved with_ got pretty badly beat up. Word is, he smacks them around, even bleeds them. There were a couple of reports filed, but nothing was ever done." She shrugged. "I guess that the girls were too frightened to follow it up."

"Maybe" Grell had had a conversation with Will not long before transferring in. As no personal information was given out to lower level shinigami, they'd agreed to keep it all under wraps unless they really _had_ to share the information. They hadn't anticipated this – the idea that people here would have heard of them already. Maybe it would have been easier for the local shinigami to have already heard about Grell, but for better or worse, it was Will bearing the brunt of the speculation.

"Sounds like it to me. So, our new boss is some kind of pervert sex freak. Rumour Mill suggests that he's been at it for years. I mean _years_. This guy is really old too, like..." she cast around for a suitable analogy. "Moss on a stone, old." Grell just looked at her.

"We're all knocking on a bit here, Rebecca." Grell pointed out. She looked at him over the top of her glasses disbelievingly.

"I've only been on this job for a decade, Miss Sutcliff. Can I suggest you learn that I _am not old_." Grell yawned. Rebecca's annoyance would be enough to make most of her workers cower, but she was talking to Grell Sutcliff – one half of Jack the Ripper.

"Of course you're not, girl. Now, about the new boss?"

"Hm?"

"I guess you've warned every girl on the team about this guy?"

"Of course." Rebecca nodded. "I look out for my friends."

"Let me work with him." Rebecca nearly slipped off the desk as she jerked back.

"Are you _insane_? Grell, honey, if he fixes on you, he could-"

"Trust me, Rebecca." Grell leant back and folded his legs neatly. "I'm old enough and strong enough to hold my own against _anyone_ in this division."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Do we think it's worth continuing?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thanks to everyone who offered support and encouragement with this continuation. Updates for this fic will be slower than the original Bloodlust and Petticoats, for several reasons. First, I have quite a lot of Real Life stuff going on at the moment, so my writing is taking a backseat for a while. Second, I am ashamed to admit, I've slipped out of the fandom a little. Hetalia has taken over my brain, and no doubt a Hetalia fic will appear at some point. However, I fully intend to finish this, even if it kill me. Wish me luck!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: I still don't own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, the last few chapters of the manga woul have gone differently. Oh, Undertaker, you so pretty in leather...**

* * *

><p>"They think you're a pervert." Grell's tone was conversational. Will looked up from where his head was pillowed on his lover's taut stomach. "At work, I mean." He clarified. "Rebecca's been passing around rumours that you're into kinky sex. She was warning me about you earlier." Will chuckled slightly.<p>

"Wonder what she'd say if she knew it was _you_ who introduced me to that." Grell pouted slightly. "You little deviant."

"Sticks and stones may break my bones." Grell muttered. Will pressed a kiss to the ivory skin beneath him, making Grell squirm. Even after all these years, he still _hated_ his body; regardless of how much Will loved it, Grell just knew that it was _wrong_.

"But whips and chains excite me?" He quoted. The redhead laughed and wriggled out from under his partner. "Hey! Come back here!" Will reached for Grell as his lithe form slipped from their bed. Grell walked out. "Grell!" Silence. "Grell?" Nothing. "...Damnit."

"You worry too much, lover." Will smiled as Grell, now clad in his scarlet silk robe, handed over a by-now-familiar nondescript plastic bag. "This is a little congratulation present for finally getting a better job. These Yorkshire guys pay overtime too, so when you have to leave me aaaaaall alone here, you can buy me pretty things to make up for it." The redhead lounged across the bed, allowing his robe to slip open teasingly. Will laughed at his lover's smirk.

"Ahh, Grell, you know I'd make it up to you anyway." He leant over and pressed a kiss to Grell's lips. "Besides, nothing I could buy would be as pretty as you." Another kiss. "Or as fun to play with." Sutcliff shivered under Will's wandering hands, then flipped over, straddling his lover with a motion made easy from a century of practice.

Sometimes they were both amazed that they had stayed together for so long. Each change in the human world severely affected the shinigami realm, and as the world they knew, and their co-workers, moved around them, they somehow kept each other stable. Well, as 'stable' as Grell ever got.

The kisses became heated, and Will's hands snuck down to grasp Grell's thighs as they moved against each other, pulling the redhead closer with each roll of the hips. Suddenly Grell hissed and arched his back.

"Stupid goddamn cat!" He turned and swatted Sebastian away over his shoulder. The Abyssinian just stared from his position on his back, still calmly clawing at his newly found perch. Will sighed and sat up. He picked the pet up and tossed it, literally, out of the door, before kicking it closed.

"Just as much trouble as that demon." He turned his lover around and kissed the already healing claw marks. Grell practically purred under his lips, and squirmed slightly as Will's fingers teased down his spine to press lightly against his entrance. A slight whimper made Will push in a little, pleased with the reactions.

"Will, don't tease me." The redhead groaned.

"You know you love it." He nipped at Grell's ear, then bit lightly down on an ivory shoulder, running his tongue along the shoulder blade. Another shiver made Will slide the finger in completely. They rarely bothered with lube until the very last minute, and any form of preparation was kept to a minimum, usually only to tease.

Afterwards, they lay cuddled up together on the bed, trying to calm racing hearts. Grell's head rested on Will's chest, listening to his thundering pulse as the brunet stroked through his hair.

"I'm going to be the office liaison with you for the girls." Grell commented, as if nothing had happened between their bouts of conversation. It was a habit they'd gotten into after a few years. The sex was as good as it ever was, but that didn't mean that they had to stare the ceiling for an hour afterwards every time they did it.

"They're going to think you're crazy." Will pointed out.

"I _am_ crazy, Will." Grell sighed, rolling over to lie on his back. He rubbed a hand across his face. "Let's be honest with ourselves, love. I'm insane, and I have been for years. The only thing keeping me grounded is you, and work, and looking after the plants, and Sebastian, and..." he shook his head and took a deep breath. He let it out shakily. Will rolled onto his side and propped his head up on an arm.

"And what, Grell?"

"And I don't know if this move was such a good idea." Grell admitted as he rolled over to face his lover. Will immediately pulled Grell closer.

"You listen to me, love." Will kissed him softly. "You just focus on me, or the houseplants, or the cat, or whatever you need to focus on, and if you don't think you can handle it here, I'll call up, get us shipped back to London, okay?"

"Okay." Grell nodded. "But not unless there's no other choice. I think I like it here."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Hey! As anyone still following this has no doubt noticed, we now have a proper title! Thanks to everyone for sticking by me - I know I'm taking ages to update. This is the last chapter I have written so far, but more is on the way. I have an actual plot planned out now, so I have plenty of material to work with. I was right about the Hetalia though, I now have not just one, but SEVEN fics in the works for it, as well as one Monochrome Factor (which play to ALL of my anime needs).  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. I sincerely wish it was, because I'd be LOADED by now, but, hey, win some lose some, right? **

* * *

><p>The next few months passed smoothly, Will keeping a close, but unneeded, eye on his lover at work. True to his word, Grell took over all of the departments female staffing duties whenever it involved their boss.<p>

"You, my girl, are completely reckless." Rebecca had dropped into her usual spot on Grell's desk. "Aren't you afraid of him?" Grell had snorted.

"Of Will? No way in hell. He's no problem."

"Grell, you might not realise this, but if he has history like that, then he _is_ a very real threat." Rebecca had touched his arm, concerned. "You may be older than me, but just by being female, you're weaker than him, unless you have a good century on him."

"A lady never reveals her age." Grell had laughed. "But no, I don't have a century on him."

"Grell, you are younger, female, and attractive." Rebecca sounded serious now. "Be _careful_, please." Grell had agreed and shooed her away, blushing slightly, but happy that she didn't suspect either his gender or their relationship.

That had been a fortnight ago, and by now, the entire department accepted and respected him. It was a novel experience for Grell, who was used to being known as the dangerous one, the one to watch out for in case of hazardous behaviours. Will, on the other hand, was used to being safe and dependable. The suggestion of William T. Spears as unstable would have made his colleagues back in London laugh – they'd always said you could set your watch by him.

What Grell didn't appreciate, however, was the amount of male attention he was gathering. There was a time when he'd have loved having almost every man in the sector fawning over him, but that was before he'd fallen in love with Will and settled down.

"Hey there." A brunet shinigami leant forward onto Grell's desk.

"Good morning." Grell's response came out stiff and cold. This guy, Evans, had been pestering Grell for a date for _weeks_, and although Grell was flattered, the continual requests were getting annoying. If Grell had been in London, he'd have simply attacked him with his chainsaw, but things were different in Yorkshire, and Grell wasn't certain if Will held enough sway with the High Ups to sort out any problems if he did take matters into his own hands.

"Aw, don't be like that." Grell wanted to punch the lecherous smirk off Evans' face. He'd know from the second he met the man that Evans was going to be trouble. "Why don't you let me take you out for a drink or two?"

"As I keep telling you, Evans, I really don't want to."

"Oh, you're so _cold_. You aren't taken, Grell, I know you're single. Just one date."

"I said no, Evans, or are you deaf as well as stupid?" the redhead snapped. "I'm not interested in a date with you." Evans' grin grew slightly.

"So, how about just a quickie back at my place then?" Grell barely glanced up to glare at the other shinigami.

"If I refuse a date with you, what on earth suggests that I would be up for 'a quickie'?" Evans shrugged.

"You wouldn't be the first girl to suggest we have a quick shag rather than an actual date." Grell flipped him the bird.

"You're a scumbag, Evans, now fuck off and let me work, you two-bit gobshite."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Evans winked, and sauntered off.

"I hate that man." Grell muttered.

"You and me both, sister." Alice Tyler sighed, reappearing from the break room, where she'd hidden when Evans came in. Ever since Grell had defended her from the male shinigami six months ago, Alice had taken to the redhead, following him around and helping him make friends and settle in. "He's getting more persistent." Alice noted. Grell laughed humourlessly.

"I know." He sighed. "And to think that people call _Spears_ a pervert." Alice giggled.

"You know, all those rumours about Mr Spears were flying around, but there haven't been any reports on him yet." She looked around nervously. "Grell, I don't think Spears is half as bad as most of the girls think. In fact..." Alice blushed a little, making Grell raise an eyebrow. "Promise not to tell anyone this?"

"Of course." Grell put his pen down, rewarding Alice's confidence with his full attention.

"I think I have a bit of a crush on him." Grell watched as the girl's blush spread rapidly. "What should I do, Grell? I know asking him out for a drink could totally screw me over with the other girls, and what if the rumours are _true_? It's too big a risk, but he's so... _so_..."

"I know." Grell chuckled. "He's drop dead gorgeous." Alice giggled. Grell pushed down his innate jealously, and smiled. "It's up to you, lovey, and I can't tell you what to do, but just try and take everything into account before you make a choice."

As Alice fluttered around with her papers, Grell took deep breaths, clinging to his usual happy persona, and swallowing his homicidal side. Sure, Will was attractive – Grell had thought so only that morning in bed, but the idea of another woman even considering the _notion_ of asking him out made Grell want to kill something. At least he knew that if Alice did ask Will out, he'd refuse. Will was safe and dependable, and he would never leave Grell for a woman a fraction of his age. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: Well, all you lovely people get another update. Evans is a jerk, and I wish I never created him. I hate writing him almost as much as I hate writing Undertaker, which is reason one Undertaker isn't in this fic. However, I needed a bastard to work with, and decided to invent one in the form of Evans. Shot mself in the foot there, huh?  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: Yana Tsoboso owns this. Not me. As much I wish it were so, the facts remain.**

* * *

><p>Grell sighed as he reached up to put the record books back onto the shelf. He was exhausted, but following a couple of minor misdemeanours, had been given a massive increase in paperwork. He just wanted to go home now, but it was only midday. He was meant to be meeting Will for a lunch date in the city, but with so much paperwork, it was unlikely that he'd manage to make it.<p>

"Hey, hot stuff." A large warm hand rested on Grell's ass, making him squeak. "That was cute, maybe you'll make more sounds like that for me."

"Evans, kindly remove your hand." He hissed. The brunet grinned.

"Come on, lovey." Evans pressed the full length of his body against Grell's back, allowing the redhead to feel the hardness of his arousal.

"Please let go of me, Evans." Grell kept his voice calm, refusing to rise to his tormentor's bait.

"You know you want it."

"I have told you repetitively that I'm not interested. Now, I need to get back to work. If you don't mind-"

"But I do mind." Evans quipped, sliding a hand around to the front of Grell's skirt, dangerously close to his crotch. Grell was confident that his concealing underwear would hide his true gender, but that didn't mean that he appreciated the contact.

Evan's other hand gripped Grell's wrists, and pinned them to the bookcase in front of them. Grell shuddered in disgust as Evans' touch became more intimate.

"GET OFF ME!" Grell shrieked, struggling wildly. For once, he almost regretted his feminine disposition, and wished that he had kept some of his more manly habits. Years of living as a woman meant that although the physique he'd had when he became a shinigami had remained, his ability to use it had all but vanished. All he could do now was futilely struggle and force back tears.

"She said get off her!" Grell found himself suddenly freed, and Evans was jerked back away from him. Scarlet hair spun as Grell turned to find Will gripping the other shinigami's collar. Will punched Evens hard in the face. "Don't touch her again!"

"Will!" Grell grabbed his arm, but the black haired shinigami shook him off easily. Grell immediately swore to himself to get back into shape. No woman should be so helpless.

"You have no right to touch her! Grell is _mine_, you got that? No-one but _me_ touches her, understand?" Grell blushed lightly, at both the possessiveness, and the feminine pronoun.

"Yeah, I get it, I get it!" Evans yelped, guarding his face. "Let go of me, man! I'll leave her alone, I swear!" Will's rage was written clear across his face, at least to Grell, who had over a century of practice.

"Good." Spears released his arm. "Now get out of here." Evans fled. Will turned to his lover. "You alright?" Grell nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me out." He offered a shy, grateful smile. Will adjusted his glasses.

"No problem. Go get lunch, I'll see you in my office in a few hours when you drop off those reports." Grell nodded and headed to the cafeteria.

Rebecca and Alice were waiting at their usual table, looking worried. Sutcliff gave a bright smile and dropped down into his empty seat.

"Why the long faces, girls?" they exchanged glances.

"Honey, I'm saying this as your friend, not your boss, okay?" Grell frowned slightly, then nodded. "I think you need to stay away from Spears. I'll take over your job, just stop seeing him."

"Why?" Grell blinked, taken aback. "I'm managing just fine."

"We know." Alice agreed readily. "It's just... it seems like he's fixating on you." Grell opened his mouth to argue, but Alice cut him off. "We saw you in the library." Grell sighed.

"Alice, Rebecca, seriously. Thanks for keeping an eye on me, but it's really not necessary." Grell smiled reassuringly, but knew that it was no good. His friends were getting suspicious, and after Will's little display earlier, it wasn't surprising.

For less than a moment, Grell resented Will for making him agree to keep their relationship a secret, but then it was gone. He understood the need, of course he did. All the information about them was down in their personal record files, which the High Ups had access to at any time, but to get along with their new colleagues they had decided to keep things quiet. Will couldn't be accused of favouritism, and Grell couldn't be persecuted for sleeping with a superior.

"Grell, we're worried about you. You don't want a possible sexual predator picking you for his next victim." Grell bit back the angry retort. "Don't endanger yourself by being careless."

"I'm not. Believe me girls, I'm in no danger." If only Grell knew...

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: It's been a while! Sorry for the break, but IRL stuff was everywhere, and my brain got distracted with about six other series - leading to a good dozen possible fanfics. However, I'm finishing this before I post anything else - I made that mistake with "Blame the Writer" and "Living on a Prayer".  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: I'm still not Yana Tsoboso. The only thing I can claim here is, unfortunately, that complete dick Evans. I still hate the bastard. **

* * *

><p>The gag was too tight; Grell could feel it chafing at his mouth. Tears leaked from under his blindfold. Grell shuddered as hands ran across his sides to squeeze at the fake breasts under his black dress. Evans didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Oh, you've been a bad girl, haven't you?" the brunet hissed against Grell's ear. "Teasing me for so long, pretending you don't want it." The redhead ignored him in favour of continuing to struggle futilely against his bonds. "I know you like this; I can tell from your breathing, your heart is pounding."

Evans had come up behind him in the library, slammed his head against the shelving, and proceeded to gag and blindfold the cross-dresser, handcuff his wrists behind his back, and throw him to the floor. Grell hated to admit it, but if it had been Will (who would no doubt have been gentler in subduing him) then he would probably have loved the rough play. Evans had caught him in a secluded corner of the library, and Grell knew that help was unlikely to be coming soon.

Will paced back and forth in his office, checking his watch. Grell had promised to meet him for lunch, but he was twenty minutes late. A century of living together had taught Will to be patient while waiting for his lover, but Grell had simultaneously learnt not to keep Will waiting for too long. Thirteen minutes was their agreed time limit. After that, both of them started getting antsy.

"Right. Enough waiting." Will stormed out, and made his way to Grell's desk. Instead of his redheaded lover, the only person around was Alice Tyler. "Have you seen Miss Sutcliff?" he cut straight to the point. Alice hesitated.

"I'm not sure, sir."

"She's none of your concern." Rebecca's voice cut through the room. "Sorry, Mr Spears, but it's none of your business where Grell goes on her own time. She's her own woman." Will blinked, struck by a single, blinding realisation. _Evans_.

"And she's in danger." Alice and Rebecca both had the same thought _'yeah, from you'_. Will saw it, and snarled, making them flinch. "I know the rumours about me, and they're all nonsense. Listen, Evans is the problem right now. I know he scares you, Miss Tyler. Grell told me everything. I have to help her." Alice licked her lips, then looked at Rebecca, passing on the responsibility to her superior. Rebecca sighed.

"Mr Spears, Mr Evans has been on this taskforce for years, and yeah, he's a flirt and a player, but I've never known him to hurt anyone."

"He tried to-"

"We saw you in the library, beating the shit out of him." Rebecca interrupted. Will finally lost him temper.

"I'm not asking as a co-worker." He growled. "I'm ordering you, as your superior, if you know where she is, tell me or I'll have your fucking slip written out in the next thirty seconds!" Rebecca blanched.

"You fucking bastard." She choked. "Fine. She's in the library." Will nodded and fled, ignoring the women following him.

The day Will found Grell back-flipping off the balcony railing in the London Library was one of the worst days of his life. The sight that greeted him as they rounded the last stack of shelving was by far and away the worst. By this time, his rush had gathered a curious crowd, so that there was an audience for the one thing Will, Grell, and Evans wanted no-one to see.

The brunet was on top of Grell, and as Will and his attendant throng came into sight, he ripped out the front panel of Grell's dress, the noise from the redhead's muffled screams and struggling covering the sound of their approach.

"Fucking hell!" someone said. Evans whipped around, wide eyed and panting, to face the hoard. He collapsed backwards as Grell, finally free of his weight, managed to gain enough leverage to knee him square in the crotch. Will yanked Evans up, then slammed him against a bookshelf, almost crushing his windpipe.

"I warned you, didn't I? Why couldn't you listen to me? No-one. Touches. Grell." He released the brunet, allowing him to crumple into a coughing heap. Will bent and ripped away the blindfold and gag, before undoing the handcuffs. "You alright?" Grell looked up at him with too-bright eyes, and showed sharp teeth in a deranged grin.

"It's all over, isn't it? They all know. He made sure of that." Will looked down at his lover. The torn dress had been one of Grell's custom jobs, with the fake breasts sewn into the outfit for better comfort and security. His chest, toned and masculine, was clearly displayed by the shredded fabric. He immediately shrugged off his jacket and handed it to Grell. The redhead pulled it on, and tilted his head. Will's stomach dropped as he recognised the insane gleam in his lover's expression.

"Don't." he begged.

"Too late." Grell sing-songed, before summoning his Death Scythe as he somersaulted over his lover's shoulder, regardless of the view he was giving the crowd up his dress. The chainsaw shrilled as it swung through the air in a practiced movement. Only pure luck made Evans move in time – he escaped into the frightened group of shinigami with no more than a slashed arm. The blood was enough. Grell's grin widened, and Will threw himself forward before the redhead could do more damage.

"Grell, come on, let's not do this again." The Scythe was raised, and Will was pushed unceremoniously aside as Grell darted into the scattering group with single-minded intent. "Don't make this like 1888!" Will shouted. Grell froze. He had Evans cornered. "We worked hard to move past this, love." Spear slowly climbed to his feet, and tentatively wrapped his arms around Grell, surprised to find him shaking. "Come back to me, Grell. We can go home, and you can look after the plants, and feed the cat, and I'll make dinner, just like always, alright?"

Rebecca and Alice looked awed at the soft, loving tone Will used, which matched the look in his usually frosty eyes. Grell dropped the chainsaw, banishing it to its waiting place, before turning in Will arms to bury his tear-stained face in his black-haired lover's shirt. Will held him close, ignoring the smears of mascara and eyeliner on his white shirt.

"I was so scared."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I'd like to raise a point here - although Grell identifies as female, I always refer to him as... well... "him". This isn't through any prejudice on my part, it's just that despite being a MtF transsexual, physically Grell is still male - I doubt that the surgery would work permantly on a shinigami, so it's easier to say "he".**

**Officially, on paper, at work, and to his friends, Grell is a woman. Will just doesn't care - he loves Grell anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience with this!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: None of this is mine, except Alice, Rebecca, and Evans. I just borrow the characters for a while.**

* * *

><p>"Freak."<p>

"Did you hear about her?"

"Sick."

"She's a _guy_?"

"Disgusting."

Grell ignored the comments, and kept walking. He was used to the derogative names and the harsh comments. It was true, he supposed. He _was_ transsexual, and plenty of people would think that was repulsive. Two centuries of hearing the same insults and prejudice had hardened Grell, and taught him to ignore them.

He whistled as he strutted down the corridor, head held high, stilettos clicking on the marble floors, ankle-length wrap-around skirt fluttering open from his momentum to reveal one long smooth leg. More than one male co-worker watched him go, and only a couple had a friend to tell them the 'rumours' that were going around. Maybe the tune from Kill Bill wasn't the best thing for him to be humming then, but it was stuck in his head.

"Grell!" Scarlet hair tied into a long braid whipped around as he turned to face Alice and Rebecca.

"Hey." He smiled, only for the cheerful expression to fade as he saw their faces. "Are you two alright?" Rebecca looked troubled.

"Grell, can we have a word? In private?" She nodded to a nearby empty room. Grell followed the two girls in, eyes flicking automatically to the available exits. So close to a breakdown, the last thing he wanted was to slip again while alone with two women.

"What's up?" he perched on the edge of a desk.

"Those marks." Alice cut straight to the point. "Grell, we're worried about you. I know things have been... difficult since the Evans thing, but cutting isn't the way to cope." Grell looked between them blankly. Rebecca looked down at Grell's hands. Alice and the redhead followed her eyes.

"Oh!" Grell slid the cuffs of his long-sleeved gypsy blouse up to show the red marks at his wrists. "I don't do that. No, really." he promised, seeing their disbelieving gazes. "Those are from handcuffs." He confided. Alice's eyes widened.

"Grell, is Mr Sp-"

"Will's never done anything to me I haven't asked for." Grell cut her off. He slid off the desk and pushed up the sleeves further. Shinigami healing was more efficient than human healing, but it wasn't instantaneous – and the fading cuff marks were only the beginning.

From elbow to wrist he was clear, but his upper arms each bore bruises in the unmistakable shape of fingerprints. Clearly Will had gripped him too tightly. Grell unselfconsciously moved his skirt aside, showing more bruises and love bites on his thighs.

"Oh my god..." Alice had to sit down. Grell offered her a brief smile, then turned his back and raised his skirt just high enough that they could see the lashes from the whip. "Why is he so rough with you?"

"Because I enjoy it." Grell admitted. "But last night, he was stressed out; he didn't mean to go so far. The marks have usually healed by now." He dropped the hem and sat back down. "All these rumours and things being spread have been really hard on Will. We agreed to keep everything quiet when we started work, but we had no idea all that crap from back home would follow us here. Down in London, all our friends know – that I was born a guy, that Will and I are together, everything – the only reason we moved is because they offered us both jobs up here." He chuckled weakly. "Said it would be a new start – I could make new friends who _didn't_ know me as a gender-confused murderer, but as a woman in my own right."

"That _is_ how we see you." Alice reassured him. "We like you for who you are."

"You're still one of my girls, honey." Rebecca kissed his cheek gently. "Nothing will change that now."

"So... how'd you guys meet?" Alice nudged her friend. Grell started playing with his braid.

"We were in the Academy together. Partners for our final exam. He was such an _ass_... walked right up to the target, and told the guy everything. Thomas Wallis." He smiled reminiscently. "The first person to ever tell me I was beautiful. I started off wanting to just reap his soul and get on with it, but oh no. William T. Spears insisted we do it properly, and of course, I changed my mind. I think I fell in love with him then, when he beat the shit out of me to prove his point."

Grell flushed red as he remembered. Will had, literally, knocked him flat, and for the first time, Grell had been turned on by the pain. The fantasies it had brought on had put Grell in high heels for the first time since his mid-teens, and had him start growing his hair – the realisation that if it was what his body wanted, then it was what his body wanted, then he couldn't deny it. His body wanted to be female, wanted pain in bed, and wanted _Will_.

"So you two have always been together, huh?" Rebecca chuckled. Grell shook his head.

"Nope. We worked together for years before we started dating."

"How old _are_ you?" Alice blurted. Grell laughed.

"I wonder..." he smirked. "I've been a shinigami for over two hundred years, and then you have to add my age when I started." Rebecca blinked, shocked. Alice fell of the desk.

"Grell," Rebecca rubbed her forehead, "I've seriously underestimated you." The redhead patted her arm.

"It's alright, dear. Most people do."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Hey guys. I know it's been a while, and this is really short, but meh. Thanks to _Robin Mask_ for reminding me! This has been done for a while, I just never got around to posting it! My bad!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: I own Jim and Anthony in this chapter, but the canon-universe itself is not mine, and I claim no ownership of it!**

* * *

><p>"Are you certain about this, Anthony?" Jim rubbed a hand tiredly across his eyes. He'd been working overtime on not nearly enough sleep. "You <em>are<em> fairly new at this; are you aware of the ramifications of your accusations? Do you have proof?"

"Eyewitnesses, sir." Anthony Diggs nodded. "I heard Miss Sutcliff admit it to Miss Tyler and Miss Jenkins."

"You have, I assume, heard the rumours regard Miss Sutcliff?" Jim asked. Diggs shrugged.

"I hear a lot of rumours about a lot of people, sir." He admitted. "I wouldn't believe any rumours that go around the department without some kind of evidence."

"Alright." Jim sighed. "Thank you, Anthony. You may go." Diggs left, closing the door quietly behind him.

The young recruit, only two months on the job, came into the department with good prospects, but not great. He graduated with little distinction or criticism, got a job in a middling rank, at an average pay grade. What gave him the edge that made Jim believe that Diggs was capable of management level working was that he showed something very few other shinigami did – common sense.

The fact that the lad was willing to pass on any rumours he heard unless he had evidence gave Jim that little bit of extra faith in what he'd reported. It would have to be passed on to the Disciplinary Committee. The abuse of an employee by another was no small matter, and once passed on to the Committee, it would probably go to a hearing. All Jim could do was hope that Diggs was right; otherwise there could be a lot of damage done to several perfectly good reputations, including that of Diggs himself.

Still, an accusation was an accusation, and if Diggs was certain, then it would have to go through to the Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: I'm as surprised as you are by the quick update. I've almost finished this now, just a few more chapters.  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: Aside from the cat, I don't own anything. Yana Toboso does.**

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." Grell stared at the paper in Will's hand. They both blinked blankly at the letter in Will's hand. "It's got to be. Someone's idea of a joke."<p>

"I'm being hauled up… for sexual harassment of a co-worker?" Will raised an eyebrow. "I thought everyone knew about us by now."

"Does it even count as harassment if we're dating?" Grell genuinely couldn't recall ever being so confused before. Evans had been punished, sure, but there hadn't been a court case for the incident. The High Ups had decided the sheer amount of witnesses to his attack on Grell was more than enough evidence to prove him guilty. "You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" he asked cheekily. Will snorted.

"Why would I bother? You'd kill me if I even thought about it."

Grell rubbed his eyes tiredly, smudging his mascara. It had been a long day in the office, and to come home to find a court summons sitting on their doormat was the last thing they'd expected.

"I don't understand. Why would they send you a summons for a Disciplinary Hearing? We've been careful in public. I've hidden every mark and bruise. Unless someone else has accused you, there's nothing they could have on you." Will glanced across at his lover, a strange light in his eyes.

"You said you told Alice Tyler and Rebecca Jenkins everything, right?"

"Yeah, they noticed a couple of bruises and asked about it. Why?"

"Could anyone else of heard you and misunderstood?"

"No, of course n-" something in Will's voice made Grell stop and think. "Well, I guess it's not _impossible_; they dragged me into one of the side offices. There were people in the corridor, but we shut the door, and I wasn't exactly yelling about it." Will's hand came up to tangle in long hair.

"That's probably it. Someone probably overheard what you were saying and got the wrong end of the stick. It's a simple misunderstanding. We'll just explain the truth, and everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Grell grumbled. "I don't suppose they'd take us back in London after all this time." Will laughed.

"Are you kidding? Without me in the office, the whole department will have fallen to bits by now." he pressed a kiss to Grell's cheek. "They'd be _begging_ for us to come back."

"They'd be begging for _you_ to come back." Grell corrected. Will rolled his eyes, and in one swift move, grabbed Grell's wrists and moved to pin him to the wall.

What could have been the start of an amazing night was immediately scuppered.

"Fucking cat!" Will shrieked as Sebastian shot away down the hall. The Abyssinian hissed briefly before it disappeared. "I hate you." He whined after it. Grell was in hysterics. As they had been talking, the cat had woven itself between Will's ankles, and when Will had moved to push Grell against the wall, the cat had tripped him. Grell ended up sitting against wall, with Will's head in his lap.

"He's just affectionate." Grell chuckled, running a hand through short black hair. "You're just too-AH!" Will's mouth had found something better to do that talk. "Alright, shutting up."

The next half hour was spent on the floor of the hallway, too wrapped up in each other to move to the bedroom, or to notice the traumatised postman that tried peering through the letterbox when they didn't answer the door. He'd leave the delivery next door, he decided.

Grell was swearing under his breath as Will helped untangle his hair. The crimson waves were almost hopelessly knotted and snarled by their activities.

"Um..." Will bit his lip, hesitant for once.

"What?"

"I can't get these knots out of the ends." Grell flipped his hair over his shoulder and attacked it with a brush. Five minutes later, he'd only succeeded in making the tangles fluffier. They weren't coming out any time soon.

"Shit."

"I hate to say it, but…"

"I know." Grell's voice was subdued. "Will you do it?"

"Sure." Will kissed the top of his lover's head. "I'll be right back."

Grell couldn't help but shed a tear as Will gently cut the mess of rattails out. When they had finished, Grell's hair – which he had worn waist length for the last hundred years – fell to the middle of his back, a good foot shorter than it had been.

"It's not as bad as it could have been, at least." Grell sighed, running his fingers through it. "It'll soon grow back." He smiled slightly. "At least I'll be able to look smart for the court date."

"You always look lovely." Will bopped him over the head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: As I've now finished writing this, updates will come through quicker. I've had such a writing buzz recently, it's kind of funny. Went almost a year with nothing, but then all of a suden BOOM! Urge to write! I've even started nudging Living On A Prayer again! Admittedly, it's not moving, but I think it's still alive!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything. I've never been to a Disciplinary Hearing (thank heavens) so I'm making it up as I go. Jim, Diggs, Maivis, Rebecca Alice, and the shinigami of the Committee are mine though - and I'm resenting myself for somehow comiling so many OCs. I don't like Ocs. Why do I have so many?**

* * *

><p>On the top floor of the Yorkshire Branch offices, the room the Disciplinary Hearing was being held in was sizeable, but not huge. It was large enough to hold the people it needed to, no more, no less, which is why it had been chosen.<p>

Will, in his usual smart suit, sat in his allocated seat, waiting for everyone else to settle in. Grell would be coming soon, bringing what little defence they could – by rights it wouldn't be needed, but a little back up never hurt anyone, right?

Jim sat behind a desk opposite his own, with the recently qualified Anthony Diggs beside him. It didn't a genius to figure out who had arranged this. Will couldn't blame the young man, really – he thought he was acting in the best interest of a co-worker. It would probably have been a good idea for Diggs to speak to Grell before approaching the boss, but what's done is done.

Aside from the three of them, there were also four people from the Disciplinary Committee, two men and two women; and Rebecca and Alice, presumably as witnesses.

One of the women, a sour-faced grey-haired lady, stood.

"Alright, if this is everyone, we'll begin." She glanced down at the papers in front of her. "William T. Spears, you face accusations of sexual and physical harassment of a female co-worker. You've already stated that you would deny this claim. Considering that we are aware that similar accusations have been made against you prior to this, do you wish to continue with this statement?"

"Yes ma'am." Will stood politely. "I believe I have the right to face my accuser and make a statement?"

"Of course." She agreed. "Anthony Diggs, please stand." The mew recruit rose. Will could see his hands shaking even from the distance.

"Anthony Diggs," Will nodded a polite greeting, "I wish to congratulate you. You're a brave young man, looking out for your co-workers, even one you don't know personally. Even more so when you recall that you are, technically, my subordinate. After this is over, I intend to give you a pay raise." Diggs blinked in surprise.

"Um… Thank you sir, but why?"

"It takes initiative and courage to stand up to a superior. I respect that in a worker." Will sat back down, signalling that he was finished.

"Thank you, Mr Spears, Mr Diggs." The woman official had risen again, and wave Diggs back into his seat. A knock on the door made them all look around. She frowned. "Enter!" Grell peered around the door. "Ah, Miss Sutcliff. Please, come in and take a seat. Thank you for coming today."

"Not at all." Grell opened the door properly and sauntered in. "Forgive my tardiness, ma'am, I had to pick up part of the defence from the train station." Ronald Knox and Miss Mavis followed him in.

Will couldn't take his eyes off his lover. Grell's hair was brushed into a ponytail, and he was wearing a suit. A _man's_ suit, reminiscent of the ones he wore before he was officially permitted to wear skirts at work, complete with scarlet ribbon around his neck.

"Ah, 'defence', Miss Sutcliff?"

"Yes ma'am, witnesses to substantiate evidence against the accusation being made today." Everyone but Will looked surprised. Although he acted like, and generally was, an airhead, it had to be admitted that if Grell knew anything, it was the proper language and procedures for a Disciplinary Hearing – god knows he'd been through enough of them.

"Very well, Miss Sutcliff. Please take your seat." She turned back to Will. "We have already described the charges you face, Mr Spears. We have evidence in the form of a verbal confession from the target. Misses Jenkins and Tyler were the recipients of this confession, and Mr Diggs brought the charges forward." Alice stood up.

"Ma'am, if we may begin the defence." The official looked surprised – she and the other members of the committee had been under the impression that the two women were here to support the accusation.

"Yes, Miss Tyler?"

"What Mr Diggs believes he has reported is not true. What he heard is completely out of context."

"That's right." Rebecca stood too. "The conversation was a private discussion between the three of us, and no such confession was made." The official looked at Grell.

"Is this true, Miss Sutcliff?"

"Yes ma'am." Grell nodded respectfully. "If I may, there are several other parts of the accusation I would like to dispute." The official nodded her agreement. First of all, I never made the confession Diggs claims. He misheard a private discussion with my friends regarding my personal life. Will and I have been lovers for many years now."

"We can support that." Ronald waved casually, not even bothering to stand. "We were with them when they first hooked up."

"And who are you?" the woman peered down her nose disapprovingly at the blond shinigami.

"Ronald Knox, London dispatch division."

"Maivis Cooke, head secretary at the London division."

"Forgive my friend's rudeness ma'am." Grell glared at the blond man. "He and Miss Maivis worked with Will and I before we transferred here."

"What is the purpose of their presence, Miss Sutcliff?" Grell gritted his teeth. He was starting to dislike this woman, with her condescending looks and haughty voice. He never thought it was possible, but he was even starting to resent hearing the title 'Miss Sutcliff' coming out of her mouth.

"The point is, ma'am, that as we have evidence from multiple parties that William and myself are romantically involved, he cannot be accused of sexually harassing me. His attentions are _more_ than welcome, and I consented to everything." She nodded acceptingly. The other committee members muttered amongst themselves. Diggs was turning red, clearly now understanding his mistake.

"There is still the matter of the physical abuse reported." The official reminded. "Such actions against a woman should not be taken lightly." Grell approached her desk and handed her an envelope.

"This is a copy of my birth certificate. As well a copy of my doctor's diagnosis of Gender Identity Disorder. " She opened the envelope and glanced across the contents. "If it were possible for shinigami, I would have had the surgery, but I was born male, and physically am forced to remain so. William would never hit a woman." Will stood.

"This is all stated in our official transfer files, ma'am, following an incident fifty years ago in London."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: This is the last _proper_ chapter. Just an epilogue to go!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to anything. I've never been to a Disciplinary Hearing (thank heavens) so I'm making it up as I go. Jim, Diggs, Maivis, Rebecca, Alice, and the shinigami of the Committee are my responsibilty, I'm afraid. **

* * *

><p>"You didn't read the files, did you?" Will spoke into the silence. The quiet had lasted a few minutes now, and even Knox was shifting uncomfortably. The committee members didn't reply. A glance at Jim proved Will right. "All this could have been avoided if you'd all followed official transfer protocol."<p>

"And why is that?" One of the committee men stood up, salt and pepper beard matching his hair colour.

"Because Grell's file has a full description of his history. If any of you had taken the time to read it, we could have avoided this whole fiasco, as well as the incident with Mr Evans earlier in the year. As well as this, it could have made my life easier too. Both files clarify that _Grell_ is the one I'm reported to have abused."

"We've been through this song and dance before." Knox sighed. "Maivis and I are fully prepared to give statements if necessary."

"Thank you Mr Knox." The man nodded.

"The exact phrasing in Grell's file reads 'often appears at work bearing cuts, bruising, and/or bloodstained clothing. In such an event, as well as any other problem, refer the case to William T. Spears. This has been addressed and found to be of no concern of the department'." Will quoted. Maivis smiled.

"Mr Spears always did have a good memory." She murmured to Ronald. "I typed that out myself."

"I believe my own file states 'Takes full responsibility for shinigami Grell Sutcliff, and the physical and mental wellbeing thereof'."

"What do you mean by 'physical and mental wellbeing'?" the other woman asked. She was younger than the others, black hair bobbed at her jaw.

"You may recall that you requested Mr Spears' transfer to your division several times before he agreed to it." Maivis stood. Considering she helped complete the paperwork, she was better qualified to explain it to them. "Mr Spears always refused the transfer on personal grounds."

"I couldn't leave Grell." Will admitted. "Her… his… mental state has always been fragile. Humans have lost their lives following mental deterioration." Grell grinned, sharp teeth bared and eyes alight with the psychotic nature he worked so hard to master.

"You've probably heard of some of my early work. Although 'Jack' is such a dull pseudonym for all the _beautiful_ work my Angelina and I did."

"Excuse me?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Will rolled his eyes as Knox's theatrical nature finally overpowered Grell's. "May I introduce you to Jack the Ripper." Grell calmly tossed a pen at his head.

"Again, I apologise for my friend. However, he is correct." He admitted. "Will is quite often my only anchor to this reality. I don't relish the thought of a killing spree, but once I slip and everything is painted red… it's almost impossible for me to turn back. I have taken at least… thirteen souls before their time, and only two of those in the time Will and I have been together."

"My charges were 'sexual and physical harassment of a female co-worker'." Will stood and straightened his jacket. "The aforementioned contact is all consensual, and within personal relationship, wherein it is of no consequence to the department. The co-worker is not even female, so there isn't an ethical issue either. My actions are in fact helping the department stabilise a possible threat to our workload." He smirked. "We hereby end our defence."

It didn't even taken a minutes deliberation for the Disciplinary Committee to reach a decision. The spokeswoman turned to the waiting shinigami.

"We find you innocent." She announced, and then forever endeared herself to Grell by chuckling warmly. "Not that we have much choice. Honestly, this was the shoddiest excuse for a meeting I've ever attended, although it quite possible was one of the more entertaining."

Will smiled slightly as Grell whooped and hugged him, as the committee members quietly exited the room, taken Jim with them for a discussion about checking rumours before reporting them.

"You act almost like you thought they might say 'guilty'." Will teased his lover.

"If _I_ get away with as much as I do," Grell purred "then there was no way in _hell_ you were going to be penalised." Will kissed his forehead, then looked across at where Diggs sat dumbfounded and humiliated. "Anthony Diggs." The young man looked up at his in surprise.

"Yes, sir?" he sounded wary.

"Come see me in my office in an hour, and we'll negotiate."

"Negotiate what, sir?" Will turned that rare smile on him.

"I was thinking a raise, but I recall I have an opening in my office for good team players." Diggs' face lit up with his smile.

"Thank you, sir! I don't deserve this chance."

"You deserve every chance." Grell contradicted. "You're a lot like Will was when he first qualified. OW!" Will had promptly clipped him around the ear, cold façade back in place.

"Enough jabbering, Grell. Go buy them a coffee to say thanks." The redhead pouted and skulked away to collect his giggling friends, the women all being charmed by Knox. "And Grell?" Grell turned back, a hopeful smile already in place. "There's a new skirt and pair of high heels waiting for you in my office."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	11. Epilogue

**Author note: This is the end of the line, my friends!  
><strong>**Warning: Sex, violence, masochism, bondage, good lord, it's GRELL, that deserves a warning all it's own!  
>Pair: Grell Sutcliff and William Spears<br>Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji, it's characters, and consisting universe is not, nor has ever been, my property. All rights and ownership to Yana Toboso, Square Enix, and Funimation Entertainment. **

* * *

><p>"Morning honey! Got something for you." Rebecca chirped. She perched on the edge of Grell's desk and slid a note card at him. "You too, Alice." She passed one to the other woman with a cheerful smile. Grell scanned the card.<p>

"A girl's night out?"

"Well, sure." The plump brunette on his desk rolled her eyes. "Can you come, or not?"

"I…" Grell looked up, yellow-green eyes wide and confused. "You'd want me there?" Rebecca stared at him for a moment, then punched him on the head.

"Of course we do!" Alice snapped. "Rebecca already said it, didn't she? You're one of the girls now, and _nothing_ is going to change that!"

"Yeah! I don't care if you were born a girl, a boy, or an armadillo." Rebecca huffed. "You're one of us whether you like it or not." Grell smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I'll definitely be there!

"I got it!" Will called up the stairs.

He'd gotten home from work to have Grell babble something about a night out and vanish to change. Will himself was shirtless when Sebastian started mewling for food. With nothing to rush for this evening, Will scooped the Abyssinian up and headed to the kitchen. The doorbell rang not two minutes later.

"Hey, ready t-!" Rebecca Jenkins blinked in surprise. Will blinked back and twitched as Sebastian licked at his collarbone. "I'm sorry, I'm early!"

"Here to collect Grell?" Will stepped back. "Come on in." she sidled past him, and hovered in the hallway, almost buzzing with nervous energy.

"Um… Mr Spears? About work…"

"No need." Will shrugged. "You were just looking out for her." Sebastian patted at the shinigami's chest, a reminder for food. "Yes, I know, Sebastian." The cat scratched. "Fucking cat! Just as much goddamn trouble as the blasted demon." He dumped the cat on the floor.

"Will, don't pick on the kitty. Who was at the door?" Grell wandered in, hair damp, towel wrapped around his waist. "Ah, Rebecca!" The brunette was staring. "What?" Grell shifted self-consciously.

"Considering you spend all your time as a woman, you're surprisingly well defined." Grell blushed.

"After what happened with Evans, I started exercising again. I _hate_ being helpless. There was a time I could have flipped the bastard over my head, slit his throat and harvested his organs before he knew I was resisting, but _nooooo_…" Grell chuckled. "Gonna go get dressed. Back in a tic." He leant over to fuss Sebastian before vanishing back upstairs.

"Wow." Rebecca blinked. Will sighed.

"I know. Whirlwind of energy, isn't she?" Rebecca knelt to stroke the cat as it ate.

"Has she always been like that?"

"Even at the academy." Will nodded. "I think he's done what I ask of him exactly _once_ since we met without a struggle." Rebecca glanced up.

"You know you called her 'he' then, right?" Will shrugged.

"Grell sees herself as a woman, but she was a man when we met, a man when I fell in love, and a man when we first shared a bed." He smiled a little at Rebecca's blush. "Grell is _still_ a man, no matter how she dresses and acts, but I love her anyway. If she sees herself as a woman, then that's what she is."

"That's really sweet." The woman straightened up. "I hope I find a guy as nice as you one day."

"You will." Grell was back, dressed in black silk and red lace, hair pinned up in an artistically messy bun. "Ready go head out?"

They were at the door and halfway down the path when Will remembered.

"Hey!" Grell glanced back, then yelped as Will seized his hand and hauled him in for a kiss, tipping the redhead backwards until Will supported all of his weight. "I love you." Grell grinned cheekily up at him.

"Love you too." He easily slid out of Will's arms and darted down the oath to join Rebecca. "Don't wait up!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks!<strong>

**Many thanks to the wonderful _Robin Mask_ for lighting a fire under my arse to get this finished, and all her encouragement along the way. This may well have taken another six months to update, let alone finish, without her.**

**I thought I'd add some dates down here, as someone asked me about the rough timescale of the fic and the series.**

**According to the OVA _"The Tale of Will the Shinigami"_, Grell and Will graduated the Academy in December 1799. Jack the Ripper was active in 1888, so by the time Grell met up with Madam Red, he and Will had been working together for approximately 89 years. _Bloodlust and Petticoats_ was set shortly after the events of the first anime (in my head the second season doesn't really exist - it's just one long animated fanfic), whereas _Bloodlust and Petticoats: Handcuffs and Candlewax_ is set in 2011. This is 123 years after Jack the Ripper's killing spree, and 212 years after Grell and Will graduated.**

**Although _Robin Mask_ has been pestering me for a third installment to this series, I highly doubt it will happen. I have ended up with so many side character OCs that they're starting to intrude, and I don't like that in fanfiction. Besides, I never planned further than this. I like happy endings.**


End file.
